Concierto de Violín
by Muselina Black
Summary: Antes de que Nat se vaya a Europa a estudiar música, tiene algo que decirle a Daisy, pero a veces es mejor la música que unas palabras.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos._

Concierto de Violín

Nathaniel Blake se asomó por el dintel de la puerta de una de las salas de lectura de Plumfield, ahí estaba Daisy Brooke, sentada en un sofá, frente a una chimenea encendida, debido al frío que hacía afuera a principios de la primavera, con su cabeza castaña sumergida en un libro. Nat se arregló la corbata, nervioso, y entró a la sala, tosiendo para advertir a la muchacha de su presencia. Ella dio su respingo al verse distraída de su lectura, se volteó y al ver al muchacho en la puerta le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

Al verla, a Nat el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Los años sólo habían hecho que fuera aún más linda de lo que había sido de niña, su pelo castaño había tomado forma y brillo, y sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por pestañas suaves y finas, su figura era delgada, esbelta y elegante, y su tez tenía un suave color sonrosado, que era el único vestigio que quedaba de la niña que había sido, había adoptado su vocación, y ahora acompañaba a sus tíos como profesora de literatura en Plumfield, que ahora tenía muchos más alumnos y alumnas que antes, y necesitaban más profesores.

Ella a su vez se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que había cambiado Nat con los años, ahora sus espaldas eran más anchas, y su pelo oscuro iba bien peinado. Sus rasgos faciales se habían asentado definitivamente en su rostro, con una nariz y una barbilla más delgadas que en su infancia, y sus ojos negros brillaban en su cara, al verla a ella. Su educación musical en el conservatorio casi había terminado y estaba preparándose para irse a Alemania a completar su instrucción musical.

—Daisy… —dijo él, parándose junto a la chimenea y quedando frente al sofá donde estaba la muchacha. —Yo… quería estar un rato contigo. Quería que escucharas algo… —agregó, Daisy se dio cuenta por primera vez de que llevaba la caja del violín en las manos.

El joven sacó su violín del estuche y lo levantó hasta su barbilla. Daisy apartó su libro y se dispuso a escucharlo, mientras el chico afinaba su violín. Empezó la melodía, algo rápida al principio, pero cada vez más lenta, mostrando toda la habilidad del muchacho con su instrumento preferido. Daisy lo miraba arrobada, cuando Nat estaba con su violín era otro, dejaba de ser el chico tímido y retraído que siempre había sido, para volverse un con el violín. Nat, a su vez, miraba a la joven por el rabillo del ojo, había sido su primer amor, y el único. La conocía desde el maravilloso día en que había llegado a Plumfield, y desde entonces había sido, junto con la tía Jo, uno de los faros que guiaban su camino mientras crecían juntos. Recordó que en sus primero años, ella había sido una de las pocas personas que confiaban ciegamente en él, y de las primeras que se preocupaban de verdad por él. Con los años esa pequeña delgaducha y alegre se había transformado en una bellísima jovencita, se veía tan linda esa tarde de principios de primavera, con un vestido floreado y el pelo recogido en la nuca con una cinta verde. Lamentaba más que nunca el hecho de que la madre de Daisy, Meg, no aprobara sus planes respecto a Daisy y por eso mismo estaba decidido a llegar lejos en su vida, para ser digno de ella.

Siguió tocando mientras veía la sonrisa de admiración en el rostro de la chica, esa sonrisa que siempre lo había llevado a avanzar por el buen camino para ser digno de ella, para poder estar con ella. Terminó su interpretación, hizo una leve reverencia, ante la risa de la chica, y guardó el violín mientras oía los comentarios de Daisy.

—Nat, has mejorado muchísimo. En Leipzeig te van a adorar, y vas a mejorar mucho —la voz de la muchacha fue bajando de tono gradualmente, con un dejo de tristeza. Nat notó eso y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, tomando la cara de la chica en su mano.

—¿Qué te pasa Daisy? —Susurró, cariñosamente, al ver que una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la chica.

—No quiero que te vayas y me… y me olvides Nat, te vas a ir a Europa, y yo me voy a quedar aquí, y sólo soy una chica de pueblo—dijo la joven con la voz entrecortada, Nat acarició su mejilla cariñosamente.

—No te voy a olvidar, Daisy, no podría. Somos amigos desde que llegué aquí, y fuiste la única que confió en mí cuando pasó lo del dinero de Tommy. No podría olvidarte ni aunque tratara Daisy Brooke, por que llevo tu imagen grabada en el corazón, eres lo que me anima a seguir estudiando y a mejorar todos los día, por que… por que quiero ser digno de ti.

—Nat —susurró la chica, apartó la mano del joven de su mejilla y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, lentamente desanudó la cinta que sujetaba su pelo en la nuca. Cuando la hubo desanudado, tomó la mano de Nat y comenzó a enrollarla en la muñeca del joven. —Para que no me olvides —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Nat tomó una de las manos de la chica y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso suave en el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos negros en la cara de la chica. Daisy se lanzó a su cuello, y él sólo pudo rodear su cintura con las manos.

—Bésame Nat, por favor —susurró la chica en el oído del muchacho, él, que aún tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca que parecía que podía beber de su aliento y sentir su respiración, pero sus labios no alcanzaron a rozarse ya que unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

Daisy y Nat se separaron automáticamente y cada uno terminó a un lado opuesto del sillón, enrojeciendo súbitamente. La tía Jo se asomó por la puerta de la sala y no pareció estar sorprendida de ver a los dos jóvenes juntos.

—Daisy, Nat, venía a decirles que vamos a servir la comida en quince minutos, no se tarden mucho por favor —les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Daisy, ¿por qué no bajas un poco el fuego? pareces acalorada. —Daisy volvió a enrojecer y Nat sólo pudo pensar que se veía encantadora. La tía Jo desapareció por la puerta y los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos de nuevo, mirándose de reojo.

Nat se paró y le ofreció la mano a la joven, ella se la aceptó y se paró junto a él. Se miraron por un segundo, y sus labios se juntaron, fue un beso corto y cargado de ternura, el primer beso de ambos, que fue dado y recibido con tantas ansias como alegría por ambas partes, se separaron y se sonrieron. Nat le ofreció el brazo y la acompañó al comedor, ambos dirigiéndose sonrisas cómplices, ya que sólo ellos sabían lo que había pasado esa tarde en la sala de lectura del segundo piso.


End file.
